


Red

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Egotober 2018 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "red" is celine, Egotober, Poetry, TW: Blood, egotober2018, gotta love that vague symbolism, is that didn't make sense, it's just implied tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Based off the fifth prompt of Egotober, "Wine Red."





	Red

A silk robe

Waved like a red ocean

On the staircase and through the air

It stilled on the wood floor

A puddle with an even redder shadow

And the man with the mustache screamed

  


Red cracked and shouted

She tore, shook, and rattled

Angry and longing for the justice she will never get

Red was a part of him

He listened to her craving revenge

He promised to give her just that

  


Red splashed in the glass

Filling it quickly

Behind were two excited eyes

Aged and worn by time and strain

Red’s time has come

Revenge was near

  


Red danced in arcs through the air

Covering the ground so beautifully

The splashes were music to all

And red smiled

Red sang and jumped

Oh how sweet revenge can be


End file.
